


Slow and Steady

by milkyuu



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyuu/pseuds/milkyuu
Summary: Derek decides to help his son Eric relax, in the best way he knew how. In a way he knows he shouldn't, but just can't help.[VERY HEAVY TRIGGER WARNING FOR INCEST / PARENTAL INCEST -- PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN CAUTION.]





	Slow and Steady

**Author's Note:**

> i, in no way, shape, or form, support incestual relationships in real life. if you or someone you know is in an incestual relationship and need help to get out, please research help in reporting and receiving help. you deserve every bit of support and justice. 
> 
> written as a response to a prompt asked by an anon on my tumblr.

Eric can hardly catch his breath as his ass is lifted in the air. His upper half resting against the soft pillows and blankets, lube ever so gently trickling down his upper thigh as he pants.

The short playful grope against his ass makes him whine. Pulling his trusty yellow handkerchief closer to his face to hide his growing blush. Pleasure shooting up his spine as the blunt head of his Dad’s lube cock teases his prepared entrance.

“D-Dad, p-please,” Eric huffs as he stays still, his own cock leaking pre cum onto the bed. His body fueled with arousal.

“You’re so good for me,” Derek huffs as he slowly slides into Eric. Inch by inch, his eyes watching as his own son’s mouth falls open in a silent moan. Eyes shut tightly behind skewed glasses, trembling below him.

“W-Wanna be…wanna be a good boy…”

“You are,” Derek grunts. Eric’s inner walls tight against his shaft, holding back to urge to go the fast and hard route he usual took when having sex. Knowing Eric could never handle it. He needed touching, he needed a slow pace, he needed reassurance and praise.

Everything Derek was ready to give him.

Eric whines once more, prompting Derek to chuckle.

“Shh, ready for me to move, Eric?”

“Y-Yes, p-please…”

Eric didn’t need to say much more. Derek leaning over the younger’s body as he pulled out. Thrusting back in deep, his lips grazing soft kisses down Eric’s tanned skin. His cock thrusting back in and out, creaking the bed and bouncing Eric up from his arched position.

The younger couldn’t hold back his moans. Noises of pleasure slipping past his lips, trembling under Derek’s tender hold. Polar opposite of the man he was before. Their relationship deepening to shared intimacy and love Eric had craved after each ruined love affair.

Derek holds Eric tighter. His thrusts slow and paced. Moving into Eric for his pleasure, wanting to ear those sweet begs and moans for him. Wanting to make the younger feel good, wanting to stay this close to him for as long as he could.

Eric’s slowly released from Derek’s hold. His breath trailing down the back of his neck as he grunts. His warm hand wrapping around Eric’s cock. Pre cum dribbling down his knuckles as his Dad slowly jerks him off. Long slow strokes up and down the shaft of the younger, his thumb teasing the slit when his hand reached the tip.

“More, p-please, want…want more–”

“More what, Eric?”

Eric hides his face once more. Flustered as can be, his face impossibly red as he spread his legs wider. Keeping his back arched up for Derek to fuck him deeper. The head of Derek’s cock just barely grazing past that special spot inside him.

“F-Faster…c-can we, maybe go f-faster?”

The older smiles. His hand picking up in speed as he picks up the pace. Eric’s ass plush against each fast thrust he gives the other. Eric clenching tight around his shaft, squeezing him in all the right places.

“Anything for you,” Derek replies in his southern drawl, “such a good boy for me…”


End file.
